9 Months
by MrsKeishaOrton
Summary: One month is all i have. One month till i marry the man of my dreams. trouble is, i'm not sure it's the right thing to do


Victoria's pov

"One month is all i have. One month till i marry the man of my dreams. trouble is, i'm not sure it's the right thing to do""me and randy have a great relsionship but i fell something bad is going to happen"

"then cancel sex" melina said putting down her iphone

"why would i do that were getting married cant cancel sex like that" i said putting on my lipstick

Maybe Melina was right, maybe holding out on sex was the right thing to do. Lately Randy had been acting weirdly. Becoming more and more stressed and taking it out on me. If i was totally honest it was putting me off of marrying him at all.

**"**then i see the my fear ever i see randy on a stretcher blood pouring down his face"

"RANDY" i screamed "what happened Ted who did this

"i don't know i found him like this" he said trying to stop shaking

"Victoria" i hear randy calling my name "yes baby im here im not going any where"

"i love u" he said then passed out " sat there looking at the man of my dreams dieing in front of me"

Randy's pov"I woke up in the hospital bed with my head killing me and seeing my beautiful fiancée asleep on my hand" I squeezed her hand lightly

"Randy your up" she kissed me and I kissed her back slowly letting my tongue enter her mouth

"I missed seeing your beautiful face" I said looking in her beautiful light blue eye's

"awww" she said then slapped my chest " owwww what was that for" I rubbed my pectoral muscle which was a little red

"if you ever scare me like that ever a again I'll cancel sex for 1 year" she said looking at me with anger in her eye's which I love when she got mad made her more sexy

"baby im ok look at me" I said "I'll find who did this and hurt them ok"

"not ok randy baby love u I don't want you hurt I cant see you in a box getting put 6 feet under" she said looking in her eye's filling with tears which I hated to see her cry it tore me up inside

"baby I promise u right now ill be more careful please don't cry I hate to see u cry" as I lifted her chin and looked in her eye's

Victoria's pov

"he pulled me into a passionate kiss, pulling off my jacket"

When we pulled apart I smirked and asked "Miss me?"

"Like you wouldn't believe" he replied.

I smirked again, pushing him back on the bed and throwing off my clothes.

He stood up and threw his clothes off before pulling me to him, passionately kissing me.

I felt the bed beneath me as Randy fingered me hard and fast. He pulled away and ripped the condom open with his teeth, pulling it on and getting back on top of me.

"No way," I said, rolling him over onto his back "I'm on top, not you."

"Yes ma'am" he said.

Randy's Pov

I moaned louder as Victoria rode me harder and faster.

"Harder!" I yelled.

She went harder, making me moan louder.

"I looked up at her face contored in pleasure and loved that it was me making her feel that way."

I sat up and pulled her to me, sucking on one nipple while I played with the other.

"man I love teasing her like this makes her more in control of wat she dose best"

"Randy," she moaned "Give it to me Randy."

I arched deeper into her, giving her what she wanted.

"_this reminds of the time we went to that nude beach man vic gives good head people were watching her give head to me man that news spread faster then when they found candice having sex with adam and christan in Vince's office._

She sighed, running her fingers through my hair and gently bit my neck.

" _if id never met victoria Id still be in that crazy house with a stray jacket on talking about how the world is going to end but if I didn't meet her should have married that gay porn star who she didn't know he was gay till he told her when they were about to I do damn that night was the best we had the best sex everif melina didn't walk in drunk off her ass did I forget she was nude when she came in vic's room while she was giving me head." _

"I'm going to put you on your back," I told her "And I'm going to ram you until I cum."

"Do it" she breathed.

Victoria's POV

Randy rolled me onto my back and began fucking me hard and fast

.

"Randy!" I moaned "So good!"

"I've missed you Randy," he growled "I've missed fucking you and hearing you moan my name."

"I've missed your cock and your talented tongue."

He grinned and fucked me harder, the headboard of the Hospital bed bouncing against the wall.

"Gonna cum," he groaned "Going to be all over you."

"Cum for me Randy" I told him.

Victoria's pov

"oh damn in a hospital u would really fuck in hospital" meina saind walking in randy's hospital bed room

"we didn't fuck we had mind-blowing sex" randy said holding me closer to his chest mmmm love the smell of his axe body spray

"ok first TMI and second u guy's fucked in a hospital ur worst then me" melina said as she put down the flowers on the table next to the bed

"melina where would u have sex with a man" I asked her holding to randy's chest

" that would be easy a sex store" melina said as she was looking at the new wwe magazine

"why in the hell would u have sex in a sex store" I said looking her while I was getting up from the bed covering myself with the bed sheets

"hello free sex toys and nice big dildos that I can play with" she said smiling at that thought

"mel when are u going to settle down and go on a date and have a boyfriend or get married" I said getting dress as visiting hours where over and randy could come home soon

"vic where not discussing this again ok im never dating ever again" she said with a mad tone in her voice "ever since that night im never settling down ever im never ever having boyfirend ever as long as im fucking breathing on god's holy green earth"

"melina you need someone in ur life u can't go fucking eatch man you see melina I don't want to see you get hurt and if that happened id never for give my self" I said hugging her before we got in the car and went home".


End file.
